


The Nature of Lightning

by CircusBones



Series: Kid's Movies [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Meta as hell, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Rogers, and the nature of lightning. By request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffffff, because someone pointed out that I hadn't written enough Jane. Also Friction is making me sad so happy fluffy land is great.

.  
.  
.  
.  
The Nature of Lightning  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She stares at her small hands, trying to make it happen again, but all Jane Rogers manages is short, pathetic bursts of electricity. She sighs, flexing her fingers, pouting at the digits as if her disapproval will make them shape up and do what she wants them to do. “I thought your father told you to wait, before you try again,” a big voice behind her says, and Jane winces, sheepish as Thor plops down next to her on the rec room floor. “To wait until you are studying with Lady Storm.”

“Yeah,” Jane bites her lip, giving him a glance from under her lashes, “Cause she can teach me how to discipline my mind, not....blow stuff up,” She smirks, ruefully, showing him her hands, “Thor I can barely make stuff sizzle though, I don't think I'm gonna blow anything up, d'you?”

“Not on your own, no,” Thor quirks a grin at the ten year old, “...But I might be able to help.”

Five minutes later finds the two of them on top of Stark Tower, Jane giggling up a fit with her hands on Mjolnir. Steve scrambles up after noting Jane's absence, sighing heavily watching the two of them, lightning crackling above. “...Is that really all her?” He shouts, and Thor nods, beaming, hands on the pommel and eyes on the sky.

“I am keeping it from causing damage to anything, but yes, this is her power, channeled through Mjolnir.” 

Steve's parental concern melts into pride, watching her, tongue out between her teeth and eyes intent on her work, even as giggles still take over now and then. She'll go to school soon, she'll learn to calm her mind, call on her power whenever she wishes, with or without Thor's help. Still, her lessons with him will be her favorites.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Do you remember what you once told me, about lightning?” Her silvery voice asks him, turning away from one of her canvases to look at him with those wide, bright blue eyes. Jane wipes her hands of the layers of paints and smudges clinging to them, the canvas behind her bright with sunflowers and the air pungent with oils. Thor tears his eyes away from her fingers, to look her in the eye. Between the digits and the paint and her lovely face, he's caught by how she's all come together, yet again. Both the little girl he knew, and a woman with a world of secrets to her. An altogether perfect woman, by his estimation.

“I told you many things about lightning, bright girl,” He smiles, moving through her studio slowly in the evening light through the windows, eying her paintings one by one. Jane watches him, in his Midgardian clothes looking so like some starving fellow painter, if she hadn't known better. He always had liked his clothes on earth to be a little on the shabby side. “How to work it, how to respect it, summon it...” He trails off as she pulls the tie out of her hair, letting it fall in a tumble to almost her waist. Thor shut his eyes, looking down at his feet, and Jane grins, biting her lip, feeling that hopeful thing in her chest. It had been seventeen years since the first time he'd taken her flying, maybe tonight, finally...

“I mean, the time you told me about the nature of lightning,” She swallows, summoning her courage, making sure there's an inhaler in the pocket of her over-sized cardigan (out of pure nervous habit) before she approaches him. “You told me that the myth was wrong, about it never striking the same place twice?” Jane Rogers lifts a shaky, slim hand, pressing it to the god's chest lightly, feeling him draw in a soft breath, “That it can, in fact, strike the same place more than once...or twice...” She grins, still nervous, but sure, “...I've been in love with you three times.”

“...Yes?” His voice is rough, eyes suddenly fixed on hers, and she takes a deep breath, encouraged.

“Yes.” She nods, “When I was ten and you were my big dumb hero,” She grins, and he does too, “...When I was seventeen and nobody....nobody asking me out was like you,” The smile fades, as it gets closer to the present, and he takes a step closer, “...And then when I was twenty, and finally knew that I'd never want anyone else...” Jane shuts her eyes right before his lips dip down into hers, one of his hands at the back of her neck.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He takes her flying that night, and when both Darcy and Steve are woken up in the tower by unseasonable lightning and thunder, Mrs. Captain America just rolls over and grumbles, “Finally, jeez...”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
